Entrenamiento Intenso
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi se siente fuera de forma, por lo que termina yendo al gimnasio "Shiganshina", donde quiere que Erwin lo entrene. Por cuestiones del destino termina en las manos del entrenador físico Eren, quien tiene un tratamiento especial para satisfacer a su demanda. ¿Te animas a entrenar con nosotros? Ereri/AU/Lemon/One Shot


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí un proyecto... no sé, no quedó como yo quería, pero más lo toco más se descompagina, así que... nada, disfruten si quieren, jaja. Se lo dedico con mucho cariño para RivaFem que me inspiró y me tiró la idea del contexto. Reviews onegai?

Disclaimer: Bla, Bla, el jodido Isayama Hajime es dueño de los personajes.

Advertencia. Relato yaoi hard extra lemonoso, R18, ya saben, no se quejen después.

.

.

 _ **"Detesto cualquier ejercicio físico, cuya última**_

 _ **consecuencia no sea el orgasmo"**_

 _ **Jose Luis Alvite**_

.

.

Levi se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su pieza, recién se había bañado, tenía puesto su bóxer negro ajustado, y ahora el elástico lo apretaba tanto que a veces se volvía incómodo. Se miró de nuevo, no era su imaginación, estaba "gordo".

-: Como un puto hipopótamo – dijo molesto. Por supuesto, tal vez serían unos cuatro kilos cuando mucho, pero para el super detallista, que rayaba en el delirio de la perfección, Levi Ackerman, su cuerpo estaba oficialmente hecho un desastre.

-: Dime la verdad Hanji – le dijo a su mejor amiga en el trabajo mientras levantaba su saco de la parte de atrás - ¿Estoy jodidamente gigante, verdad?

Hanji le miró el trasero, deleitándose en las redondas y firmes formas, que a pesar de estar bajo un pantalón de vestir se veían apetecibles, tragó saliva esperando que Levi no se diera cuenta.

-: A ver, a ver… - dijo tanteando la zona, después de todo Levi era gay, pero ella no, y no tendría otra oportunidad para darse el gusto de magrearle las nalgas de esa manera. Casi tuvo un sangrado nasal cuando sus dedos apretaron y se hundieron en las mullidas formas, ni cuenta se dio cuando empezó a resoplar como un tren a vapor.

-: ¡Oi! – le llamó la atención Levi mirándola cabreado - ¿Ves o no?

-: Ah, sí, sí veo… ¿qué quieres que te diga Levi? Creo que te ves más sexy que nunca, no creo que haya un ser vivo en este planeta que no vea tu trasero y se excite.

-: Deja de tontear, idiota – Levi le dio un coscorrón en la cabezota y Hanji se sobó dolorida – Te hablo en serio, esto es un jodido problema. Viajaré a las islas Fidji en dos meses, no puedo ir en esta condición deplorable.

-: Bueno, yo no te veo nada, pero nada malo, pero si taaaanto te molesta sólo ve a un gimnasio y ya.

-: ¡Tch! – el pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco – No me apetece ir a oler el sudor ácido de otra gente extraña, me da asco de solo pensarlo.

-: No es necesario que tomes las clases en los salones, puedes buscar un entrenador personal y hacer aparatos, cinta de correr, ya sabes, entonces sólo te atendería a ti. El rubio estaría feliz de entrenarte – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"El rubio" era un entrenador físico del gimnasio "Shiganshina", que quedaba a unas cuatro cuadras de la oficina, lo habían conocido porque al frente había una casa de comidas rápidas, a veces iban a almorzar allí, y después se quedaban en la vereda fumando un cigarrillo o tomando agua fresca. Se lo habían cruzado un par de veces porque Hanji quería averiguar de las clases de spinning. Aunque después jamás volvía. Levi había quedado shockeado al conocer al rubio alto, musculoso, de fantásticos ojos azules y abdomen de acero. Hanji lo había tenido que codear un par de veces porque se quedaba babeando como un caracol. Y el rubio le había tirado un par de miradas a su amigo mientras éste no se daba cuenta.

A Hanji le gustaban los desafíos, y eso era exactamente Levi para ella. Hacía cerca de tres años que no tenía pareja y eso parecía que le afectaba en su humor, ya que cada día se ponía más y más irascible. Pero encontrarle una pareja a Levi era jodidamente difícil

 _"-: ¿Qué tal Moblit?_

 _-: No jodas, tiene cara de niño explorador, no._

 _-: ¿Nanaba?_

 _-: Tiene cara de niña virgen._

 _-: Bueno y… ¿Mike?_

 _-: Demasiado freak, no quiero alguien que me ande olfateando todo el santo día._

 _-: ¿Armin?_

 _-: Demasiado pendejo._

 _-: ¿Pixis?_

 _-: Demasiado calvo… y arrugado._

 _-: ¿Erd?_

 _-: Tiene cara de pervertido…"_

Y así, a todos les encontraba un defecto o una característica que le resultaba insoportable. Casi que se estaba por dar por vencida, y no era que el enanín no tuviera lo suyo, porque a pesar de su mirada que invocaba al Dios de la muerte, parecía una maldita hembra en celo que tiraba feromonas por doquier, porque por donde pasara todos se giraban para seguirlo con los ojos, hombres y mujeres por igual. Más ahora que sus "atributos" traseros eran tan prominentes, redondos, deliciosos y… bueno, ya se había ido por las ramas, hasta a ella que era su mejor amiga la provocaba. Y se había jurado hacer hasta lo imposible para que el hombre consiguiera una buena dosis de sexo salvaje.

Por eso se había puesto casi a saltar de la felicidad cuando después de tres años su amigo mostraba bastante interés por alguien que no fuera él mismo. La situación era perfecta, se dijo, Levi quería ponerse en forma, y el tremendo rubio cuerpo de capitán américa, era entrenador personal, 1 + 1 = 2. De manera que lo alentó de inmediato a que fuera a sacar la membresía en ese gimnasio.

Levi tenía todo un multigimnasio en su casa, si hubiera querido, podría habérselas arreglado él solo, no por nada tenía una figura privilegiada, pero hacía ya cerca de 6 meses que por la carga laboral excesiva, y un poco de depresión por la soledad, no entrenaba, resultado, su perfecta genética lo había abandonado y dejado que acumulara esos mugrosos kilos en su, ahora, "grande como un globo aerostático", trasero, según su propia apreciación. Pero bueno, tal vez, como Hanji le dijera, el destino (o mejor dicho su glotonería) lo habilitaba para acercarse al adonis rubio. El amor tiene caminos extraños, le dijo la loca castaña.

Salió de la oficina y a pesar de tener un auto de lujo, decidió ir a pie hasta el lugar. Apenas ingresó intentó no mostrar una constante mueca de asco, ante el intenso olor a transpiración, gatorade y anabólicos. Se acercó al mostrador y miró disimuladamente. Una bonita chica, de pelo ligeramente pelirrojo y sonrisa de muñequita se le acercó sonriendo.

-: Bienvenido a Shiganshina, soy Petra.

-: Hola, Levi – dijo el hombre con parquedad sin devolverle la sonrisa.

-: ¿En qué podemos ayudarte, Levi?

-: Bueno, yo necesito… - luego cambió el verbo – Ando buscando un entrenador físico, quiero hacer algo de pesas y… bueno, tonificar, eso… - estaba algo nervioso, lo social no era lo suyo.

-: Bien, ¿en qué horario te gustaría entrenar, Levi?

-: Bueno… eemm – no sabía cómo averiguar a qué hora estaba el rubio que le robaba la respiración – Hay… aquí trabaja un entrenador, alto, em… qué es musculoso y…

-: Debe ser Eren – dijo la mujer con seguridad – Eren Jeager, es uno de los mejores que tenemos, alto y musculoso, le dará un buen entrenamiento.

Levi no sabía que Erwin era el nombre del rubio, y por más obvio que pareciera, no había nombrado el característico color de cabello, de todas maneras era un gimnasio algo pequeño ¿Cuántos altos y musculosos más habría?

-: De acuerdo – dijo aceptando.

-: Puedes venir de seis a ocho, o de siete a nueve, te recomendaría empezar tres veces por semana, ¿qué te parece?

-: Bueno… Yo… no quisiera un horario muy concurrido, emm…

-: Creo que el de seis a ocho sería ideal, la mayoría viene ya tarde en la noche, después de las ocho, por lo que a esa hora está bastante despejado.

-: Está bien – aceptó el pelinegro.

Luego de que su tarjeta Mastercard pasó por el posnet, pagando un mes completo supo que no faltaría, si algo valoraba Levi, después de la limpieza por supuesto, era su dinero, odiaba derrochar, por lo que iría el mes completo así estuviera a punto de morir. El primer día le tocaba a la siguiente tarde y estaba más que nervioso. Se pasó más de tres horas probándose diferentes atuendos, quería algo que le disimulara su "deforme", según sus palabras, anatomía. Por fin se decidió por un pantalón negro de tela de avión, unas nike con vivos en naranja y una musculosa gris de algodón, al menos iba a presumir sus tonificados y torneados brazos. Se cambió en el baño del gimnasio y dejó sus cosas en su coqueto bolso de mano que quedó en el locker asignado. Suspiró frente al espejo y se fue al salón.

Había dos personas más haciendo sus rutinas, mientras que un "mocoso desgarbado" estaba en un costado aporreando su celular. Pero ni rastros del rubio dueño de sus sueños húmedos. Miró disimuladamente para ver si estaba en algún rincón.

Eren levantó la vista y se encontró con "el nuevo recluta", Petra le había dicho que iba a ir a entrenar en su horario. Quedó estupefacto apenas lo vio. Era simplemente perfecto. Parecía como si la *Gaydad _(Dios gay, invento de la escritora)_ le hubiera mandado al hombre ideal. Le gustaban ligeramente más bajos que él, y aunque éste lo fuera un poco más, no le molestaba, con una piel dos tonos más blanca que la suya, su nariz respingada y distinguida, pequeña, que daba ganas de besar y frotar con la suya, labios finos y algo rosados, ojos rasgados y profundamente azules, un cabello que enmarcaba perfectamente esas facciones preciosas, un cuerpo tentador, compacto y bien formado, esa nuca rapada que daba ganas de mordisquear hasta el cansancio, y cuando se giró… ¡OMFG! Eren sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, tenía el trasero más redondo, mullido, y deliciosamente sexy que había visto en muchísimo tiempo, quería bajarle los pantalones y verlo en una tanga de cuero negra… que con seguridad le quedaría de lujo a esa tan apetecible piel suave y ligeramente blanquecina. Tragó saliva y se acercó con una amplia sonrisa. "Por favor, que sea renegón, que sea renegón", suplicó para sus adentros. Tenía un persistente fetiche con los hombres que se hacían los difíciles.

Levi volvió a girarse, y lo miró con desprecio mientras enarcaba una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-: ¿Señor Ackerman? – preguntó el joven de 22 refrescantes años.

-: El mismo – respondió con apatía - ¿Y tú quién coño eres?

Eren sintió que subía fuego por su garganta, malditamente perfecto.

-: Su entrenador, Eren Jaeger – dijo extendiéndole su mano, le sorprendió la mirada de sorpresa del más bajo, que tomó su mano con un débil apriete, apenas, como si estuviera ¿decepcionado?

-: ¿Tú eres Eren? – preguntó el hombre que parecía a punto de echar una maldición con esa boca provocadora.

-: El mismo – repitió sus palabras, el joven – Bien acompáñeme, empezaremos fijando una rutina para comenzar. Caminaron hasta una pequeña mesa donde había una caja llena de cuadernos pequeños y rotulados. Eren tomó uno nuevo y anotó con una hermosa caligrafía: Levi Ackerman en el frente. Disimuladamente lo miró de reojo, el hombre parecía estar buscando a alguien - ¿Espera a otra persona, señor?- le preguntó amablemente.

Levi le quería decir que sí, que era un fiasco, que había sido embaucado. Pero ya había pagado, no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse el mes con ese mocoso, y tener la suerte de tal vez, cruzarse al rubio que partía la tierra de lo bueno que estaba.

-: No – respondió cortante.

-: Bueno, dígame ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Marcar, tonificar, criar músculos?

-: Quiero bajar de peso – dijo con firmeza el más bajo y Eren quedó sorprendido. Él lo veía bastante delgado.

-: ¿Quiere adelgazar?

-: Sí, estoy… fuera de forma.

Eren casi se le rió en la cara, pero profesional como era decidió continuar, después de todo el cliente era el que debía elegir.

-: Bueno, mmm, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere bajar?

-: Un poco mi… abdomen y… la retaguardia. Está… grande, eso.

Ni de chiste, ¿quería reducir ese perfecto y acariciable trasero redondo?

-: Bueno, mmm, podemos empezar a calentar con media hora de cinta – empezó a anotar el castaño – Luego podríamos empezar con una rutina liviana de piernas, ya que es la parte que te interesa trabajar, aquí Petra anotó que tendremos tres sesione de dos horas tres veces a la semana. Tómalo con calma. Haremos media hora de pre calentamiento, una de aparatos, y luego me encargaré de tus masajes y estiramientos. Lunes, piernas, miércoles espalda y pecho, y viernes brazos, abductores y glúteos, ¿qué le parece, señor Ackerman?

-: Bien – dijo suspirando hastiado – Entonces, voy a la cinta.

-: Un minuto, primero lo pesaré y lo mediré, acompáñame.

Levi odiaba eso, pero accedió, se subió a la balanza. 65 kilos marcó la desgraciada, no eran 4, eran 5 jodidos kilos. Su altura marcó 1,59 cms.

-: Es 1,60 – dijo mosqueado, Eren quería saltarle encima, tan lindo y enfurruñado. Anotó 1,60.

Luego fueron a la cinta. Eren se subió con él y desde su espalda empezó a darle las indicaciones, a Levi le molestaba que invadiera tanto su espacio personal, y además era un jodido gigante, eso lo cabreaba más.

-: Este es el botón de encendido, pero vamos a colocar una marcha estable, para empezar creo que con unos tres kilómetros estará bien – El joven marcaba los botones, prácticamente lo estaba abrazando, no podía dejar de admirar a ese pálido y hermoso espécimen de corta estatura, era perfecto para estar entre sus brazos, pensó – Los primeros diez minutos en grado cero, los siguientes en diez, y por ultimo de nuevo en grado cero, comenzará con una marcha uniforme e irá subiendo de intensidad, pero lo tomaremos con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Tome esta llave – dijo colocándole el tirante en el cuello – Si se caes o algo, tirará del interruptor y se detendrá, estaré aquí a su lado, si siente que es muy intenso, con este botón le baja, ¿entendido? – Levi asintió, quería empujarlo y que lo dejara en paz.

Eren se colocó al costado y comenzó a anotar de nuevo en el cuaderno, o mejor dicho simulaba que anotaba, porque lo cierto era que tenía los ojos pegados en el respingado trasero, que se movía sugestiva y eróticamente al ritmo que marcaba la cinta. Eren se sentía como un lobo hambriento mirando una inocente ovejita, ni tan inocente, pensó. A través de la ropa se notaban los marcados y gruesos muslos que se movían enérgicamente con cada paso. Hacía por lo menos tres meses que no tenía sexo y su cuerpo estaba hambriento. Normalmente no le caía encima a nadie, tenía sus amantes esporádicos, pero ese hombre, era una tentación constante. Aprovecharía cada acercamiento, cada ejercicio para rozarlo.

Levi estaba molesto, es decir, todo el esfuerzo había sido para ver al rubio y ahora su plan estaba en la nada, peor, le habían asignado un mocoso que apenas si sabría limpiarse bien el trasero. Después de los primeros diez minutos sentía su cara algo caliente, y las molestas gotas de transpiración iban apareciendo poco a poco. Ni modo, al menos aprovecharía para bajar esos molestos kilos. En la segunda etapa la cinta subió los 10 grados y la marcha se hizo un poco más pesada, pero nada que no pudiera afrontar, aunque debía aceptar que su incremento en el consumo de tabaco le estaba pasando factura. Eren estaba fascinado, vio un par de deliciosas gotas sobre la porción de espalda blanca que le dejaba la musculosa a la vista, y deseó ser una para poder bajar por esa piel que empezaba a calentarse igual que él.

-: ¿Y bien, señor Ackerman? – le dijo acercándose y sacando a relucir una de esas sonrisas esplendorosas que dejaban a sus alumnas temblando y porque no decirlo, con las bragas húmedas.

-: Puedes decirme Levi – dijo el hombre levemente agitado – Está todo bien – Ni siquiera se había girado a mirarlo. Pero Eren no era de los que se daban por vencido tan fácil, aunque empezaba a creer que tal vez el hombre era hetero, lo cual echaría por la borda sus planes.

-: De acuerdo, Levi – enronqueció la voz para pronunciar el nombre, pero el pelinegro le daba la misma atención que le daría a una mosca. Eren se sacó la campera deportiva que tenía para quedarse en una ceñida remera blanca. El joven siempre llamaba mucho la atención donde fuera y le desesperaba un poco que al menudo caballero no le provocara ni siquiera tos.

Cuando Levi se bajó de la cinta, Eren sintió un tirón en su entrepierna, tenía los pómulos sonrosados, la respiración algo agitada, y esas deliciosas gotas sobre la frente que ahora se secaba con una toalla de mano blanca. No pudo menos que pensar que probablemente ese sería el rostro del mayor justo después de una buena follada. Se relamió los labios tratando de refrenar sus instintos y le pidió que lo acompañara a la *prensa de piernas _(*máquina en donde la persona se pone de espaldas y empuja con sus piernas hacia arriba un rectángulo de metal con pesas a los costados)._

-: Como tu intención es reducir y tonificar, vamos a hacer varias repeticiones con poco peso – Le anunció – Vas a hacer cuatro repeticiones de quince y descansarás un minuto entre una y la otra. Comenzaremos con veinte kilos de cada lado, ¿bien?

-: Como digas – Levi se posicionó en el aparato. Eren le ubicó los pies, casi suspira de la emoción al ver parte de los bonitos y esbeltos tobillos y esos delicados pies diminutos, no que tuviera un fetiche por los pies, pero se veían pequeños y bonitos, le encantaría chupar cada uno de sus dedos, o al menos eso pensó.

-: Los pies en el borde externo, vamos a trabajar abductores, más que nada.

Levi obedeció dócilmente, Eren lo miraba desde arriba, viendo como esos torneados muslos se contraían y se extendían, se fue a buscarle una botella con agua fresca, y para él también, si se quedaba mirando solo iba a incrementar más la excitación que sentía.

Luego lo acompañó a la máquina de femorales y pantorrillas. Pasando por ejercicios de estocadas (Eren se tuvo que morder la lengua al ver lo bien que se marcaban esas redondas nalgas cada vez que el más bajo bajaba para realizar el ejercicio), sentadillas, patadas de burro, luego ejercicios con elástico entre las piernas y algunos otros más. Levi estaba cansado, pero acató al pie de la letra todo lo que Eren le había marcado. Entonces llegó el momento que el ojiverde había esperado pacientemente esa hora y media. Los masajes de estiramiento. Le hizo hacer unos simples antes de llevarlo a una camilla privada. Hizo que se recostara boca arriba. Levi sólo quería terminar lo antes posible e irse a ducharse, no aguantaba tener el cuerpo tan sucio.

-: Relájate, Levi, no vas a querer que mañana te duelan demasiado los músculos, las primeras semanas son duras hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbra.

El hombre no quería un maldito sermón, así que suspiró cansado por toda respuesta. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Eren, tomó una de sus piernas y la comenzó a elevar, sentía como poco a poco todas las fibras musculares de la misma empezaban a tensionarse con el movimiento. El joven, la agarró debajo de la rodilla con una mano y la otra en el tobillo, para mantenerla extendida y luego comenzó a apretar un poco para lograr el ángulo adecuado. Levi tenía una cara aburrida, como si estuviera mirando un partido de ajedrez, pero lo cierto es que las manos de largos y calientes dedos de su entrenador, sumado a que su cuerpo llevaba una larga (larguísima) abstinencia, no le eran del todo indiferentes. Miró de reojo y por primera vez advirtió los bonitos y verdes ojos del muchacho. "No está mal", pensó, después de todo que lo masajeara no era desagradable. Eren siguió apretando hasta que vio una mueca de incomodidad en su ahora "pupilo", mantuvo la pierna ahí un par de segundos y luego procedió a repetir lo mismo con la otra. Levi no sabía si era su idea, pero el mocoso hacía todo demasiado lento para su gusto, como si disfrutara acariciarlo. Momento, ¿acariciarlo? ¡Qué va! Sólo lo estaba ayudando a estirar. Luego procedió a apretar la planta de sus pies hacia atrás, para estirar las pantorrillas, lo cual era un poco doloroso. Luego le pidió que se gire y esta vez Levi se sorprendió cuando las manos del joven comenzaron a masajear, con bastante intensidad sus muslos, justo debajo de sus nalgas. Sintió que le subían los colores a la cara, debía calmarse, era sólo un masaje de relajación, un puto masaje, pero se sentía bastante rico.

-: Bien, terminamos por hoy – le dijo con una sonrisa el joven, mientras Levi se levantaba.

-: Bien…

El parco hombre se retiró sin decir siquiera gracias. Eren estaba más motivado que nunca, ahora quería hacerlo suplicar, quería tenerlo de rodillas rogándole porque se la meta. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de atracción fatal, por nadie. Normalmente eran pocas las personas que le llamaban verdaderamente la atención.

-0-

Viernes. Levi estaba haciendo la rutina de sentadillas cuando lo vio. El rubio entró sonriente saludando a todos y revisando algunos cuadernos. Levi lo detalló bastante bien, y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por esa espalda ancha, esos fornidos brazos que con seguridad podrían estrujarlo cual trapo de piso e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior. Eren se dio cuenta y esto le produjo dos emociones encontradas, una, alegría, estaba confirmado, era gay, pero dos, le gustaba el idiota de Erwin. Carraspeó un poco y Levi de inmediato volvió la vista al frente.

-: Estuve pensando… - dijo el joven - ¿Alguna vez hiciste boxeo?

-: No, sólo artes marciales.

-: Ok, para el lunes consíguete un short, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a practicar en el salón del primer piso, es una disciplina que… - nuevamente lo había perdido, Levi miraba al rubio con deseo - ¿Levi?

-: Sí, conseguiré un short.

-: Bien…

Eren hervía de rabia, de celos, de ganas de aporrear al rubio hasta hacerlo desaparecer. ¿Con que a él era a quien buscaba Levi la primera vez?

-: ¿Conoces a Erwin? – le preguntó ya molesto.

-: No, no lo conozco, ¿quién es? – preguntó con fingido desinterés.

-: Mi colega, el rubio que te está desconcentrando.

Levi miró sorprendido a Eren y se sintió un poco avergonzado, ¿era tan obvio?

-: Sólo te aviso que está casado.

-: No, yo… no estaba…

-: Vamos al siguiente circuito por favor.

Eren no fue nada amable ese día, prácticamente lo fulminó con los ejercicios, no le dio un segundo de respiro, a pesar del masaje y todo Levi llegó hecho polvo a su casa, tanto que después de bañarse quedó inconsciente en la cama.

-0-

-: ¿Erwin? ¿Qué haces tan temprano? – Le preguntó el joven.

-: Nada, vine a revisar las rutinas de mis clientes.

Eren lo miró muy serio y sin sentirse intimidado lo encaró.

-: No oses acercarte a mi cliente, ¿lo has entendido? Es MIO.

-: Rayos, Eren, relájate, ya te dije a lo que vine. No necesito quitarle clientes a nadie.

-: ¿Crees que no me fijé como lo miras? Voy a ser franco, él y yo estamos empezando una relación, así que no metas tus tupidas cejas en esto o te juro que las depilo – le gruñó el castaño.

Erwin quedó muy sorprendido del aire de hostilidad que emanaba el muchacho.

-: ¿Están saliendo? – preguntó de nuevo sólo para asegurarse.

-: Buenas tardes… - una voz ronca hizo que se giraran, y ambos hombres se quedaron un poco perplejos ante la celestial vista que les regalaba cierto pelinegro de baja estatura, al menos comparado con ellos. Remera negra manga corta, un ceñido, sensual y masculino short verde claro con bordes blancos y las nike negras con vivos naranjas. Levi se sintió intimidado por los cuatro ojos que no se despegaban de su figura.

-: Hola, ¿Levi, verdad? – se adelantó el rubio y le extendió la mano. Eren casi se incendia instantáneamente cuando vio una coqueta semi sonrisa de parte de su cliente.

-: Si, mucho gusto, Erwin, ¿cierto?

-: Así es – Demoraron en soltarse las manos.

-: Buenas tardes, Levi – interrumpió Eren con un aura de muerte alrededor.

-: Si te cansas de Eren y su sistema rudimentario, con gusto te entrenaré – soltó de Erwin de un sopetón y el ojiverde lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-: Gracias, Erwin, pero por ahora creo que vamos bien.

-: Bueno, ¿vamos? – acotó el muchacho que no podía disimular su malhumor.

-: Adiós, Levi – dijo el rubio mirándolo con verdadera voracidad. Levi siguió al joven y sólo asintió ante el otro.

Subieron al primer piso, Eren se descalzó, el piso era algo acolchonado. Sacó dos pequeñas *jumping _(*son como mini camas elásticas redondas y bajas)._

-: Vamos a calentar en las jumpings – anunció muy serio. Empezó a mostrarle los ejercicios, en poco menos de veinte minutos lo tuvo transpirando profusamente, Levi no se había imaginado que esas porquerías para saltar se convirtieran en una disciplina tan difícil de dominar. Sentía que le ardían las pantorrillas y parte de los abdominales bajos. Eren estaba, muy, muy exigente.

-: Oi – normalmente Levi prácticamente no replicaba en absoluto - ¿estás molesto, mocoso?

Eren se giró respirando agitado y lo miró con desdén.

-: En absoluto – le dijo resoplando – Vamos de nuevo, desde el principio – le ordenó - ¿No era que querías bajar ese fofo trasero que tienes? Bueno, para eso sirve esto.

Levi quería molerlo a palos, una cosa era que él se mofara de su propio cuerpo, pero que un engreído gigantón se burlara de sus abultadas nalgas le habían herido el amor propio. Luego de otros extenuantes quince minutos, Eren lo hizo bajar de la jumping y lo llevó donde la cuerda de saltar. Le indicó unos pases simples y uno cruzado, y lo hizo saltar otros quince minutos, Levi se daba cuenta que ese día iba a salir arrastrándose de ese lugar.

-: Necesito un poco de agua, dijo Levi yendo a tomar la botella que había llevado. El joven se puso a preparar la bolsa de boxeo para patadas. Levi tenía la remera pegada al cuerpo por el sudor – ¿No hay siquiera un mísero ventilador aquí?

Eren, sin decir una palabra fue hasta una esquina y extrajo un ventilador de pie y lo encendió.

-: ¿Así está bien para la princesa? – le dijo mordazmente, Levi le dedicó una fría mirada.

-: Escucha, Eren, ¿se puede saber qu-

-: Ven aquí – no lo dejó terminar la frase, mientras palmeaba la bolsa – Veamos, quiero que hagas un par de patadas circulares, ¿las conoces?

-: Sí – Levi se paró frente al instrumento y sin previo aviso dio una feroz patada que hizo que la bolsa se balanceara considerablemente, el ruido sordo del choque sobresaltó a Eren que se quedó obnubilado.

-: Eso… eso fue muy impresionante – dijo desconcertado. Incluso para él que era mucho más grande físicamente, le resultaba muy complicado mover la bolsa, y el pequeño renegón la había casi dado vuelta con facilidad.

-: Ju-Jitsu – dijo Levi – lo practiqué muchos años.

-: Bien, continuemos- Eren suavizó su trato, era más interesante ver como el short subía indecorosamente por el marcado y blanco muslo, dejando ver como los músculos se contraían para luego estrellarse contra la bolsa con precisión y potencia. ¡Joder! No podía dejar de mirarle las fornidas piernas, y tragó en seco pensando que debían tener un sabor delicioso, qué no daría por mordisquearle los muslos y lamer cada recoveco de ese increíble cuerpo menudo.

Al fin luego de una buena sesión de patadas, en las que él fue más el instruido que el instructor. Continuaron con la bolsa para brazos, que era pequeña, tuvo que bajar su altura un poco, porque Levi apenas llegaba. Se paró detrás del hombre y tomándolo con algo de rudeza por las muñecas le marcó los movimientos repetitivos con los puños. Levi se tensó cuando sintió, perfectamente, como algo duro, largo y caliente se le pegaba a las nalgas sin ningún tipo de pudor. Eren no daba más, estaba en su límite, y además sabía que si no se apuraba, el idiota del cejotas de su compañero intentaría robarle a su alumno, que encima le sonreía con tanto gusto.

-: Vamos, Levi – casi que le susurró en el oído – Quiero verte mover esas manos…

Luego le dio algo de espacio para que practicara. El hombre no era ni estúpido ni de piedra. El maldito mocoso desgarbado se había puesto algo celoso, y además había tenido el descaro de refregar su falo en su trasero sin miramientos. ¿Con quién creía que estaba jodiendo? Ahora él se lo demostraría. Se subió el short lo máximo que pudo y arqueando un poco la espalda le dio un tremendo espectáculo de su retaguardia, mientras sus puños no le daban descanso a la bolsa. Luego de cumplir el tiempo estipulado, apoyó sus antebrazos en una barra que había en un costado, podía incluso hasta sentir el camino candente de los ojos de su entrenador subiendo por sus piernas y pegándose en su trasero. Fofo, sí, claro, lo haría babearse y suplicar por su fofa retaguardia. Suavizó sus facciones y mirándolo por encima de su hombro, con voz desgastada, como si estuviera a punto de eyacular, le dijo:

-: Eren… ¿qué sigue ahora?

El joven quedó estupefacto, no sabía si tirársele encima y apretarlo contra la pared hasta hacerlo gemir su nombre en diferentes agudos, o continuar como si nada pasara. Esa mirada tan sensual debía ser ilegal. Carraspeó un poco, tomo un largo sorbo de agua y se acercó aparentando tranquilidad.

-: Acuéstate en la colchoneta, Levi – le pidió Eren – Vamos a hacer un par de abdominales y cadera, y con eso terminamos.

Los masajes luego del entrenamiento fueron intensos, Eren no escatimó en apretarlo bastante, incluso Levi se quejó algunas veces, pero el muchacho solo le dijo que debía soportarlo por el bien de sus músculos. Ni modo que se lo aguantó.

-0-

Dos semanas, dos jodidas semanas y Levi ya sentía que su cuerpo medianamente ya estaba adaptado a las torturas que se habían vuelto las clases del mocoso. Erwin cada vez que podía se acercaba a charlar un poco, pero había aprendido que más le convenía alejarse del rubio o el castaño se desquitaba haciéndolo sudar como un cerdo.

Ese día no había nadie entrenando, sólo el rubio, Eren y él. Tocaba brazos, la rutina más liviana de la semana. Levi se daba cuenta que no le era indiferente al cejotas, y que muy probablemente no estuviera casado, al menos no le había visto anillo. Pero ni siquiera podía cruzar una palabra que ya lo tenía a Eren resoplando en su nuca cual novio celoso. Se sonrió ante ese pensamiento, sin duda tener de novio a Eren debía ser un dolor en el culo, ese mocoso era demasiado posesivo.

-: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – la voz del ojiverde lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-: Nada, recordé algo.

-: ¿Algo relacionado con Erwin? – el entrenador estaba de espaldas a él, marcándole unos ejercicios para los tríceps con una mancuerna, prácticamente lo tenía pegado en la espalda, y Levi ya estaba harto de que lo anduviera celando cuando ni siquiera había podido tener una conversación de más de cinco minutos a solas con el adonis rubio – Te recuerdo que está casado…

Suficiente, Levi inspiró.

-: Ni que lo quisiera para novio, sólo tengo ganas de follar y ya, ¿acaso es un pecado?

Trágate eso gigantón, pensó el más bajito. Pero Eren no se mostró molesto ni replicó. Simplemente se limitó a marcarle la rutina el resto de la clase, y Levi se sintió aliviado. Cuando llegó la hora de los masajes, ni se enteró cuando Eren le puso seguro al cuarto, ni la brillante mirada de depredador que le surgió de repente. Levi estaba de espaldas esperando que lo hiciera estirar como siempre.

Eren comenzó a masajear sus pantorrillas, con algo de lentitud y apretando con firmeza sus dedos, Levi sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, era bastante diferente a lo normal, parecía como si lo acariciara por encima del pantalón de algodón gris, comenzó a subir por sus piernas, alternando ambas manos en un movimiento circular, presionando con sus pulgares y relajando los tensionados músculos. Levi contuvo la respiración, porque empezaba a sentir ganas de gemir con esos sugestivos toques. Apretó la mandíbula cuando lo sintió masajeando sin ninguna vergüenza sus doloridas piernas, hasta llegar a la base de sus nalgas. Una de las manos se deslizó por dentro de sus muslos y Levi se quedó en blanco.

-: Abre un poco tus piernas, voy a masajear tus abductores – esos músculos estaban por dentro de sus muslos, Levi solo atinó a obedecer separándolas un poco sin poder creérselo del todo, sentir esos largos, calientes dedos friccionando tan cerca de su entrepierna lo hizo estremecerse. Eren no estaba en mejores condiciones, veía esas apretadas nalgas moverse ligeramente ante sus roces y no podía evitar que su falo se endureciera, incluso sentía que empezaba a humedecerse en la punta a medida que apretaba y sentía el calor de la entrepierna de Levi. Hacía dos semanas que ese enano gruñón lo volvía loco, ya no pensaba con mucha coherencia.

El pelinegro sentía que lo correcto sería protestar, levantarse e irse, ¿pero a quién le iba a mentir? Lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Las manos de Eren subían y bajaban sugestivamente y pronto sintió que la sangre fluía a su ingle y empezaba a acumularse en sus zonas íntimas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en abstinencia y su cuerpo respondía muy fácil a los estímulos. Pero, joder, estaba sucio como un marrano, transpirado hasta la médula, y eso le incomodaba un poco.

-: Hoy haremos algo diferente – Dijo Eren trepándose en la camilla junto con él, sin pudor alguno se sentó sobre sus muslos aprisionándolos entre sus largas piernas y sin advertencia alguna le asentó ambas manos en el trasero apretando con fuerza – No te emociones, sólo estoy trabajando para relajar tus nalgas.

Levi no sabía si reírse, tomárselo en serio o bajarlo a patadas, pero si se giraba el otro iba a ver la tremenda erección que tenía ahora en sus pantalones, sólo para no mostrar lo evidente se quedó quieto y calladito. Por otra parte sentía que sus músculos se relajaban ante el "masaje" ya que Eren seguía apretando en forma circular con sus pulgares, lo contrario a su entrepierna que estaba dura como una estaca. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarse que hasta resultaba doloroso. Eren estaba perdido en una nebulosa de satisfacción, ese trasero era una delicia, esponjoso y firme como se lo había imaginado, no, mil veces mejor. Tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no bajarle el pantalón y clavársela ahí mismo. Por lo que luego de unos extensos minutos magreándole el trasero, suspiró y se bajó de la camilla.

-: Bien, eso es todo, te veré le viernes, Levi – dijo mientras abría la puerta y se iba.

El pelinegro quería chillar de la frustración, maldito pendejo de mierda. Temblando un poco pudo bajarse de la camilla, tenía las piernas algo flojas y una carpa tamaño gigante en los pantalones. Con bronca tomó la toalla de mano y cubriéndose como pudo salió disparado al baño del gimnasio. El único cubículo disponible estaba siendo usado, de manera que maldiciendo por lo bajo se metió en una de las duchas, no podía irse sin haberse corrido al menos una vez, tendría que bajar la voz y hacerlo rápido. Mordió la toalla y se bajó un poco los pantalones para liberar su erección, suspirando aliviado, para de inmediato ponerse a masajear ese pedazo, caliente, húmedo y venoso que estaba a punto de estallar. Estaba compenetrado, jadeando en voz baja tratando de encargarse de su erección, cuando la cortina de la ducha se abrió de sopetón, casi que se cae sentado en sus cuartos traseros cuando sus azules ojos chocaron con los verdes de Eren que lo miraba como un león hambriento. Levi abrió sus ojos sorprendido y en shock, el castaño solo llevaba una toalla enredada en la cintura y nada más, se metió con él y cerró la cortina. Levi solo gruñó soltando la toalla de su boca, pero el joven le puso una mano sobre los labios para que no dijera nada.

-: Erwin está en el cubículo, si gritas vendrá de inmediato y no creo que quieras que te encuentre en estas condiciones, ¿o sí? – Eren se agachó con velocidad y tomó la toalla que había caído para metérsela de nuevo en la boca – Te quedas bien calladito, ¿ok? Voy a encargarme de esto.

Dicho lo cual se agachó y sacó las manos de Levi para relamerse antes de meter la brillante y rígida punta en su ardiente boca. Levi chocó su espalda contra una de las paredes y se le aceleró el pulso, al sentir una gran y larga lengua lamiendo sugestivamente su prepucio y la abertura de donde hace rato salían espesas gotas de líquido pre seminal. El muchacho le dio largas y profundas lamidas para dejar su carne inflamada y reluciente, a los tirones le sacó el pantalón totalmente, junto a la ropa interior dejando las prendas a un costado para subir una de las musculosas piernas sobre su hombro. Levi se sostenía como podía de las paredes, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás y se dejaba hacer. Era por lejos la experiencia más erótica y lasciva de toda su puta vida. Eren lo engulló por completo hasta la base y estuvo a punto de venirse de inmediato, ese mocoso tenía una garganta profunda y sedosa. Intentaba en vano no gemir, pero es que lo succionaba con tanta fuerza que resultaba prácticamente imposible. Miró a Eren, quien liberándolo puso un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio. ¡Con una puta mierda! ¿Cómo quería que no hiciera ruido con todo lo que le estaba haciendo? El mocoso le sonrío provocativamente y volvió a engullirlo sin dejar de mirarlo. Levi tenía la frente perlada de sudor, en ese reducido espacio hacía un calor de los mil infiernos. Eren mojó su dedo índice con toda la saliva que se escurría por su barbilla producto de la felación que estaba haciendo y hurgó entre los glúteos de Levi, ganándose un tirón en los cabellos, pero no dejó de masajear la rosada entrada hasta que el mismo se abrió paso dentro del pelinegro. Con maestría comenzó un frenético mete saca y Levi comenzó a retorcerse de placer. Era lo más sucio que se podía imaginar, él un fanático de la limpieza, dejándose manosear de esa manera tan obscena, le estaba volando la cabeza.

Cuando dos dedos se deslizaban profundamente en su interior, llegando incluso a tocar su próstata, no aguantó más, sacó su miembro con rapidez y eyaculó copiosamente sobre la cara del moreno. Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo. Su cuerpo tiritaba, y su respiración era fuerte y pesada. Eren se puso de pie, mientras el semen aún caliente se deslizaba por sus pómulos llegando a su quijada.

-: Mira nada más como me dejaste – le susurró acercando su rostro al de pelinegro pelinegro peligrosamente – Vas a tener que limpiarlo adecuadamente, vamos.

Levi estaba en shock, pero agarró la toalla de mano sacándosela de la boca para higienizar al otro, más Eren lo agarró con rudeza de la muñeca.

-: Con tu boca Levi, vamos, límpialo apropiadamente.

Sintieron ruidos afuera, la caída del agua del inodoro y la puerta del cubículo que se abría.

-: Hazlo – lo presionó Eren acercándose más. Levi trago duro, pero finalmente abrió su pequeña boca para sacar su roja y triangular lengua. Eren suspiró pesado, al sentir ese músculo húmedo e indecente, moviéndose por su rostro. Oh, si… sólo ese pequeño roce podría hacerlo acabar a él también, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gimotear ante ese pervertido acto. ¡Realmente lo estaba haciendo! Levi lamió hasta la última gota de su propia esencia y tragó mirándolo aturdido. Eren no lo pensó dos veces y lo besó con fruición, apasionadamente, siendo recibido con gusto. Apretó el menudo cuerpo contra la pared y tomándolo de las nalgas lo recargó sobre sus caderas, Levi pegó un brinco para enredar sus piernas a su cintura y sus brazos a su cuello. A la mierda la decencia, la moral, la limpieza y el recato. Estaba más caliente que un hierro al rojo vivo.

-: ¿Eren? – sintieron la voz de Erwin afuera de la cabina.

-: ¿Qué mierda quieres, Cejotas? – dijo el mocoso, mientras la toalla caía de su cintura y su, dura como roca, erección se refregaba descaradamente entre las nalgas de Levi.

-: ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

-: Me estoy por bañar, maldición – Eren intentaba estoicamente que su voz no delatara el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba. Levi mordió su hombro para acallar sus gemidos. Y el joven le abrió las nalgas para enfilar su palpitante miembro, ql que había mojado con su saliva previamente, contra la anillada entrada.

-: ¿No te estarás masturbando aquí, no? – le escupió el otro desde afuera. Eren abrió la ducha a tiempo, porque Levi largó un quejido cuando la punta del falo de joven se abrió paso en él con algo de rudeza.

-: Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? Y ya deja de acosarme y vete de aquí, quiero ducharme tranquilo – le casi ladró el ojiverde, mientras empezaba a enterrarse en la estrecha cavidad del pelinegro. Caliente y apretado, así era el interior de Levi. El agua los mojaba, mientras esporádicamente le comía la boca el más alto. Levi pudo apreciar la desnudez de Eren en todo su esplendor, ¡joder que era lindo y bien formado! Pero lo estaba partiendo en dos, aunque no se sentía del todo mal. Con el falo a medio enterrar, Eren comenzó a embestirlo con lentitud, pero cada vez más y más fuerte, más y más profundo.

-: Sólo te aviso que tú limpiarás los baños al final del turno, yo no sacaré tus porquerías de aquí – lo amonestó el rubio sin retirarse.

Levi sintió como ese pedazo de inhiesta carne se enterraba en él tocando ese sensible punto con tanta facilidad, que casi grita de satisfacción, Eren cubrió su boca con la suya, enredando sus lenguas, lo apoyó con firmeza en la pared y ya sintiendo que se deslizaba con mayor facilidad al haberse dilatado mejor, comenzó a embestirlo con sus caderas a un ritmo constante y furioso, mientras el agua disimulaba, un poco, los ruidos que sus gargantas querían liberar.

-: Iré un segundo a pagar la boleta de la luz, no te demores todo el día en las duchas – fue lo último que dijo Erwin antes de ir hasta el espejo para acomodar su tupida cabellera de oro.

Levi arañó casi inconscientemente la fornida espalda del joven, y le susurró al oído.

-: Me… ah, ah, me caigo… - ya no tenía fuerzas en las piernas.

Eren lo bajó despacio, lo giró y de una sola estocada se enterró de nuevo firmemente en él, Levi se mordió el brazo para acallar un grito agónico, mientras en puntas de pie soportaba las arremetidas casi salvajes del más joven. Eren le mordisqueaba la nuca desde su posición, repartiendo besos en sus hombros y lamiendo sugestivamente la oreja del pelinegro. El ojiverde estaba irremediablemente perdido en la nebulosa de la pasión. Desde su altura veía como su miembro era devorado por el hambriento agujero de Levi. Y las deliciosas gotas deslizándose por esas fornidas nalgas, chorreando sobre su abertura, logrando que los sonidos fueran más acuosos, grotescos y por ello mismo más excitantes. Eren enterró sus falanges sobre las caderas de Levi para empujarse con mayor fuerza. El pelinegro sentía como esa enorme arma lo liberaba y lo llenaba de inmediato, haciéndole sentir un poco de dolor, pero al frotarse contra su próstata lo llevaba también al delirio. Tomó su propio falo y lo estranguló un poco, hasta que en pocos minutos se vino de nuevo entre espasmos de puro y exquisito placer. Eren sintió como el músculo anillado se contraía apretándolo estrechamente y sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más salió de su interior para acabar sobre las pomposas nalgas.

Ambos estaban agotados, mojados, y sucios irónicamente.

-: ¿Así que solo querías una buena follada, no? – alcanzó a decirle Eren con una sórdida sonrisa. Levi giró su cabeza y lo miró por sobre su hombro con ira.

-: Eres un jodido, cabrón.

-0-

Erwin se sorprendió cuando Eren salió bostezando del baño, pero más sorprendido quedó cuando Levi salió a los pocos minutos con una ropa que le quedaba algo holgada. ¿Qué rayos?

-0-

Levi tomó su celular que acaba de sonar con la llegada de un mensaje, faltaba una hora para que terminara la jornada laboral.

-: Ey, enanín – le dijo Hanji sentándose sobre su escritorio – Cuéntame, vamos, hace ya unos días que vienes de un fantástico humor.

-: No tengo nada que contar – dijo misterioso.

-: Vamos, no te hagas, te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué novedades hay con el rubio? – dijo levantando las cejas repetidamente con mirada de picardía.

-: ¿Qué rubio? – preguntó Levi distraído mientras contestaba el mensaje y un sutil brillo le pintaba los ojos.

-: ¿Cómo qué rubio? El de cuerpo de super héroe, ése que te comías con los ojos. ¿No te estás ejercitando con él?

-: Oh, ¿te refieres a Erwin?

-: ¡Kyaaa! Ya te sabes su nombre y no me habías dicho nada.

-: Sí, de vez en cuando me lo cruzo, por cierto, está casado.

-: Ooouuu – dijo Hanji con decepción - ¿Entonces qué te tiene tan contento? Cuenta, cuenta.

-: Nada, estoy liberando mi estamina con… un entrenamiento especial que me da mi personal trainer, de hecho, tengo una agotadora sesión el día de hoy.

-: Que aburrido, pensé que era algo más interesante – dijo la castaña decepcionada.

-: Oh, no sabes lo divertido que es ejercitar tan… intensamente… - Levi la miró con un halo de misterio mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálida tez…

.

By Luna de Acero… sin comentarios…


End file.
